Current methods of aligning optical fibres to optical devices such as laser diodes and photo diodes are expensive and time consuming. In addition they do not provide the accuracy required for modern optical fibre applications such as is required in optical telecommunications systems.
The present invention overcomes these technical problems by providing a simpler optical assembly and method for aligning and fixing the optical assembly.